


Hal(l)o (black) Lagoon

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spartan Revy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: A fusion between Black Lagoon and Halo, with Revi as a Spartan, and her relationship with a civilian Rock, and the event of Halo at the background.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There are screams and gunshots in the distance.

 _'It was supposed to be a simple job, they said! Just a delivery and a safe cruise, they said. Just a small step to the next promotion, it will give you the impression of reliability.'_ Nobody warned him about Insurrectionists attacking! This was at the edge of the Inner colonies, for god's sake!

"I think I heard someone over there!"

He didn't know how to fight. He never even liked guns, even the toy variety as a kid!

_'T-the column over there, it might be a good cover.'_

So when it seemed silent, he made a break for it, and nearly got shot a dozen times over as a clever insurrectionist shot in his general direction on a just in case.

"Told you someone was here."

"Maybe. Come out come out, wherever you are, we won't hurt you."

The door to the cabin to the right was busted inwards. The wall beyond it sprayed with bullets.

_'This was meant to be a quiet trip, with some spare time to relax a bit. I even considered myself lucky to have been chosen to be the one sent on this task.'_

Ten steps.

"Think maybe it's a chick? Could you give me a few rounds before poppin her if it is? It's been a long while…"

Seven steps.

"You know the boss frowns on that kind of thing. Let's just clean up the place and go on, you can get a call girl later if you want, after we finish on this planet."

Five steps.

The doorway to the left is checked, in the same fashion, it's empty as well. He almost wishes that someone was there, and it would satisfy these man, spurring them to go back, thinking there aren't any more people in that part.

He feels guilty about even thinking it a moment later.

Just three steps between the gunmen and his hiding place.

Next thing he knows, the there is a sound of something breaking through the wall, and automatic gunfire. Then silence.

Rukuro Okajima doesn't move a muscle, doesn't even dare breathe, as he hears heavy footsteps slowly approaching his position.

He closes his eyes and shrinks into himself. The end doesn't come.

Death talks to him instead, strangely in a feminine voice.

"Are you unharmed?"

As he opens his eyes, he sees a freakishly tall figure, bigger than any man not on lethal overdose of steroids should be. Covered completely in a greenish armor, with a gold yellow visor hiding its face, and a large rifle in its hands.

"I repeat, are you unharmed?" the… apparently woman asks.

Even the voice seems gruff and military, somehow.

Rokuro gulps, and tries to find within himself the strength to move on from his cowering awaiting for death, to answer.

"Y-yes, I'm unharmed. But who are you? What's going on?"

"I am Spartan-314. Identify yourself."

Looking around at the corpses of the two who were about to kill him, filled with bullet holes, he decided that if she were to kill him, he was dead anyway, and too mentally exhausted to consider lying for any reason at that point, he answered truly.

"I'm Rokuro Okajima, I was sent to this colony on business on behalf of Asahi Industries."

The helmed figure nodded.

"There is no one else alive in this sector, follow me if you want to live."

Reluctantly, he did so, with her in front.

As they made their way, he saw many more dead Innies on the floor.

She commandeered a local car, and had him drive to her directions, only for a rocket to be shot at them as they got near what he assumed to be her destination.

Rokuro somehow turned sharp to the right in the correct moment, missing the projectile, but hitting a wall instead.

The Spartan called "Take cover", and shot back as he did, and he heard the launch of another rocket, followed by a premature explosion.

The Spartan soon entered the building, and more gunfire was heard from inside.

Deciding that at the side of his rescuer would be a better place to be, even at the thick of things, he followed her inside, passing more dead men with weapons on or near them.

Soon the building shook. Rokuro hurried up, and having found his companion in none of the rooms he checked, searched for the roof.

As he climbed the stairs, he reached a floor, the one just beneath the top one by the look of it, with its sealing collapsed, having buried the armored woman under debris, with only the helm and one arm peaking, the rifle thrown to the side.

Rokuro Okajima was no expert of ships, but he thought that the ship above, that he saw through what used to be a roof was a fighter of some sort. One that has just fired at them, at the 'Spartan'.

He no longer cared, no longer thought about his death. Rokuro was just tired of being afraid and helpless and cowering, and frustrated-frustrated beyond words. At his current situation, at his unsatisfying work and at bosses that took advantage of him and bullied him, of the routine and entrapment of his daily life, of his submission, be it to his superiors at the company, or the killers that seemed to have killed everyone in that city and were about to kill him to.

He only wanted to spit in the eye of his killers, to actually defy for once.

He slowly crawled, taking cover between the broken walls and debris, until he reached the rifle. He then checked the safety pin, as he once seen in a movie (such things were unavoidable now days), and as turned to look for the Flyer that attacked the building.

As he spotted it, Rokuro took aim as best as he could and pressed the trigger, not releasing it even as the recoil had him tossed backward a meter and falling on his ass.

He was surprised, but elated, when the Flyer turned sideways, until it collided with another building and exploded.

Unused to such stress and adrenalin, Rokuro 's last thought before he lost consciousness was _'got you, bustards'_.

* * *

He was surprised to wake up afterwards.

When he did, he found himself on a hospital bad, a familiar large armored figure from before sitting near.

"You are awake." The female voice spoke dispassionately.

"Y-yes, thank you for saving me from these men."

The figure extended large armor covered arms, almost as thick as his head, and removed its helm.

Behind it gazed at him a surprisingly young face that had the oriental features, somewhat smoothed by western ancestry, with pale skin, amber eyes and hair reaching her shoulders in the color of plum.

"They told me you shot down that VTOL back there. You saved me.

I'm Rebbeca-314, you can call me Revi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to read or write a cross between Black Lagoon and Halo for over a year (preferably both), ever since i saw a picture on Deviant Art of Revi as a Spartan, in Mjolnir armor helm in one arm, and lighting a cigarette with the other. 
> 
> I got the inspiration and did it. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

It has been years since Rokuro met the strange, herculean woman, that saved him on a god forgotten planet, where Insurrectionists attacked.

He was somewhat shell shocked the first few days, and had nightmares, where the woman –Revi, never came to help him, and he was still on the misbegotten planet, about to be shot by rebels, who behaved more like criminals.

_Hiding behind a pillar, trying to hold his breathe, the steps of a gunman are the ticking clock to his judgement, the shooting overheard from nearby proclaiming the verdicts given to others nearby. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide- and the slow steps seem unnaturally loud, and beat in tandem with his heart, suddenly he is seen, and a shot is heard- like a thunder that strike the earth-sudden, swift and booming._

_And awakening, after a nightmare, to a dull life, one that seems to hold little point…_

He was granted leave from work to recuperate, and his parents came to confirm that he was still alive. He found their reception to be somewhat cold, particularly that of his father, as if somewhat disappointed by his survival, and the worry over how his association with such people, his proximity to Insurrectionists, will affect his brother's promising starting career in politics.

None at all, they didn't ask about what happened there, and he didn't volunteer anything-so neither talked about it, pretending as if it never happened. The nondisclosure documents he was forced to sign, with armed marine standing guard, before his release from the medical facility he woke up at, after it all ended, seemed pointless in the face of the desire of his family to return to routine, and norm of their life. The Japanese phrase 'the nail that sticks gets hammered down' would not have been out of place-then again it was like that his whole life.

He returned to work a few weeks later, motivated by lack of anything else to do, and a want to move forward from that occurrence more than anything else.

Soon after, he and another accompanied a senior employee to meetings outside the planet, and he was once again traveling among the stars on behalf of his company.

And then Aliens declared war on humanity.

He overheard, once, when he accidentally entered the wrong hallway,from the upper management of the company, while he was out of sight during the discussion, how more and more outer colonies fell, and how there was worry that the fall of colonies where the company had major contracts was faster than those who did business through other companies.

And yet again, Rokuro Okajima found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Run! To the spaceport!"

The evacuation was underway, though, once again, he was left. His senior, and boss on that particular meeting, was already entering the shuttle, using his position and the company name to have Security clear room for him to run through-stating that he had important documents on his possession, the other aide running after him, yelling to wait for him. Rokuro himself had the disadvantage of having been left behind in the dust, and explosions soon blocking his path, forcing him to run the other way.

He ran and ran, and kept running, on his tail not the unknown aliens, hunting down humanity, but the ghosts of the Innies that killed all on their path, on a similarly damned world, a year ago.

He soon saw a familiar looking vehicle _'very familiar'_ , and hastily entered it, driving as far from the spaceport as he could- that way explosions still deafened his hearing.

Soon, the explosions started to get closer and closer to him, despite his retreat from their direction.

He tried to drive through a wide enough side alley, hoping to escape the would be pursuers, who have yet to concentrate on him in particular, and seemed to succeed.

At least until he finally saw a road again, and got out of the alleyways.

Or so was his plan. In actuality, his car drove right into something, and inhuman growl was heard from somewhere near him, though its origin was not in sight for the now panicking man.

Soon his car was pulled to left, then right, as he accelerated, and after strange sparks in the air, a large, creature appeared on his car, holding its front, and growling at the driver, monstrous moth open, as multiply teeth filled jaws extended, and separated, like an inhuman squid, or a twisted parody of one. Scared out of his wits, Okajima hit the gas as he screamed back in fright, and tried to shake loose the unwelcome passenger.

Soon the sounds of explosions were increasing, something familiar about them…

The next moment, the creature hit something in the car, and Rokuro found himself losing control of it, and driving forward, then sideways, right into another , not unlike the first stowaway, and into a wall.

As neither alien was prepared for collision with the other, and the wall afterwards, particularly at the speeds Rokuro ended up reaching, neither was in a state to show any resistance whine of weapons, and to the shots that finally killed them.

Only then did Okajima noticed his company, and saw a surprising sight, two more armored giants, just like the female Hercules that saved him. But try as he might, he felt the fatigue of running the hell away, when it started, without nary a stop, the adrenaline rush leaving, and as darkness claimed him, he though he heard a strangely familiar, feminine tone…

"You again!?"


End file.
